No swimming for two weeks
by OhFuck
Summary: New experiences between Rin and Nitori, things are going pretty well and they're friendship is developing nicely, suddenly they'd come to this. Might seem a bit AU since it's based on something swimmers shouldn't do, but oh well.


**No swimming for two weeks.**

Was it Painful? Yes. Was it unbearable? Sometimes.

Winter break was really close. Rin and the others had come to good terms once again, and to be honest, it couldn't have been any better, the timing was perfect, that's the way Nitori saw it at least. He no longer had to worry for his Senpai's unhealthy frustration, He got to see him smile more often ever once in a while. To see his roommate surrounded by the Iwatobi team members, and the –sometimes amusing, yet pure- relationship they all had was really nice and comforting for the silver-haired boy. Yes, it was really nice, he felt at peace, or at least He did for a few weeks.

The new lifestyle they had was starting to awake a side of Rin He'd never seen before. Even though the "shark boy" was known as a wild mate, He had no idea what kind of ideas or thoughts could cross the redhead's mind beyond swimming and being the best, or "following his dreams" to use the older lad's words. But Rin was certainly about to prove how wild He could go.

-What do you say, Ai?- Asked the redhead as a huge grin appeared on his face, looking down at the younger lad with superiority and eyes that showed nothing but pure excitement.

-I'm not sure, Senpai…I mean..- The kid looked down trying to find a proper way to put words to his thoughts, but the truth was He didn't even know what his thoughts were.

-Come on Ai! Loosen up a bit, would ya?- The silver-haired boy blushed lightly at those words, not that he was very dirty minded, but He's not in junior high school anymore, He had that kind of thoughts every once in a while, and having his Senpai like that, in front of him, using Australian expressions and of course, that oh-so-freaking-hot accent was a trigger for Nitor's dark corner of his mind.

-Rin-Senpai, what about swimming? It'll be impossible afterwards-

-Hey, Ai. Why do you keep insisting on ruining my fun?- The redhead raised an eyebrow, making it clear for his roommate that He'd had enough of all the excuses and opinions that deprived him for getting his way.

Nitori's blue eyes closed for a few seconds as he considered all the pros and contras of the situation, trying to suppress his reasonable thoughts, he let go a sigh and looked up back at his teammate.- Fine, but You must be careful Senpai, please-. The older lad let go a "Yes!" to make his victory a bit more obvious if possible. He took his jacket and walked towards the door, taking a hold of the other's kid arm –Let's go, Ai-, He said as they both walked out of the room.

No words were exchanged during the whole trip. Not while waiting in the train station. Not in the train. No, none of them was able to express their feelings. Rin, who started the whole thing, couldn't hide the smirk on his face, even though He had his headphones on to get distracted by the hard/strong drums on his favourites songs, He seemed nervous and impatient. Nitori, on the other hand, felt anxious and uneasy. Always looking down and/or out of the window, trying to find a way to distract himself a way, but it seemed impossible. Every minute, every second took them closer and closer to where they were exactly heading. And finally, a few minutes after they'd finally arrived.

They got down and walked a few blocks away from the station, once again, no words were exchanged, until Rin broke the silence between them. He turned to his friend and with a smile on his face He said nothing but one single word "Fuck", that was it, and then it clicked. Something in Nitori's mind clicked immediately and He realised what he was doing there, and why his roommate had been insisting so much to take him along, just the two of them.

The place looked dark and mysterious in Nitori's eyes. The walls were completely black and odd looking fliers and posters, neon lights hurt his pupils and the loud music was making his heartbeat raise. He watched everything around him, carefully, slowly. Everything seemed so weird and out of this world, or at least Nitori's world, for a moment he thought about turning back and getting out of there as soon as possible, but He couldn't, He knew He had an important part in this…experience. He glanced at the older lad, who on the other hand was familiar with that place, He looked so comfortable, yet he still had that nervous look on his face.

Rin sat down on a black chair that looked like the dentist's, He made himself comfortable and then looked up at Nitori, who was standing in front of him. –You nervous?- Said the redhead, getting a few nods from the young lad in response. –No way Ai, you're overreacting- The last line came out with a soft chuckle as the shark boy tried to stay focused on what was about to happen. –Hey Ai, mind getting closer?- The silver-haired boy did as told, taking a few steps closer to his friend.

-Senpai, I don't like this-

-It's not for You to like, kid- Said a strange voice that came from the other side of the room. Nitori jumped in surprise, He had been so worried about himself that he forgot they were not alone. –Ha, sorry- Said Rin to the stranger –I kinda forced him to come here- He laughed nervously. The blue-eyed boy couldn't help but feel uncomfortable towards the stranger, getting closer to his senpai unconsciously trying to feel somewhat protected. His mind wouldn't stop telling him to put a stop to it, take his sharp teeth's friend and get the hell out of there, but a familiar touch brought him back to reality away from his fear. It was Rin's hand on his, squeezing it tightly, the coldness on his roommate's skin was something he'd never felt before. Was He really that nervous? He wondered, but He knew what he had to do, He squeezed rin's hand as well, taking hold of it firmly while looking up at the older lad. –It's Okay Senpai- The kid said with a serious tone and a serious look on his face. Rin nodded with a small smile on his face. Yes, He was happy Nitori had come along.

"Take a deep breath" …. "Now release it slowly" 1,2,3—4.

The pain he's feeling was different to what He'd imagined before. It wasn't as bad, it didn't even take long and He's incredibly glad. He'd finally done it.

A few hours later, back in the Samezuka Academy, both lads where now in their room, sitting comfortably on Rin's bunk.

-If You touch it, it'll hurt- said Rin to his roommate.

-But Senpai..-

-No.-

They stayed in silence for a few moments, it wasn't awkward at all, but the atmosphere was somewhat odd. –Ai..thank you- Spoke the redhead, looking away from his blue-eyed friend. –I..errhm..- He continued –I really wanted to do this, You know? And I.. I'm glad it's You.- That's it. That was it. The silver-haired boy smiled brightly at those words. He knew it. Back when they were at that weird scary place, when He wanted to run, when He saw how nervous his senpai was, He had stopped himself because he wanted to hear those words. He knew his Senpai needed him, no, more like his senpai wanted HIM to be there, and that made him feel not only useful, but also appreciated, their friendship was now developing into something more intimate than before, it was no longer a one-sided thing. They could share things together, he was now able to take a "thank you" and some other sincere feelings out of his tough looking roommate.

Nitori couldn't help himself from kneeling on the bed to hug his now startled teammate. He hugged him tightly without hesitation, a huge smile on his face. Rin on the other hand, pushed the silver boy away immediately.

-It Hurts! Damn Ai! I told You it-!

-I'm sorry senpai, I completely forgot, Senpai are you okay? I'm sorry!- Said Nitori as he tried to comfort his senpai with his hands, which was impossible for He couldn't touch the new injury on the redhead's body. –Damnit!- yelled out the shark boy while he looked down at the shinny thing on his chest and the a drop of blood coming out from it. The silver boy ran to the bathroom in panic and came out with salt water and a piece of cotton in his hand, quickly applying the solution to that tiny little hole that looked red and sore. –There, Senpai. You should be more careful from now on.- Said Nitori, being interrupted by sharp eyes glancing at him. –It was your fault!- said the redhead as He pulled his friend down to mess his hair with his fist (something that Rin did carefully 'cause He didn't want to hurt his cute roommate). The younger lad started laughing in response, trying to get off Rin's hold.

Apparently, getting a nipple piercing was easier than they both thought. Who would think Rin could get as nervous for such a silly thing? It's certainly something wild for both of them, specially since swimming wasn't allowed in that condition, He had to let the new piercing heal for at least 2 weeks or more if possible. What the Captain would say about it was not a big matter for the oh-so-rebel lad, if He ever had to care about someone else's opinion that would be Nitori's, and the kid looked more than amazed at the new item on his senpai's perfectly shaped body. Not to mention how caring Nitori was when it came to clean and take care of the new piercing.

_I came up with this because I got my nipples pierced a few weeks ago, and my piercer told me I should stay away from pools, or any other place to swim, and I thought "Wow, Thank god I'm not Haruka", but Rin would be able to take it, specially if it was seen as something "wild". I personally don't think it's a wild nor rebel thing to do, but many people still find it unusual, specially 'cause of the place you get pierced. Anyway, I apologise for my bad grammar and all kind of mistakes._


End file.
